


来自魔王为数不多的小惊喜

by Mr_Jade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Jade/pseuds/Mr_Jade
Summary: 第一次发AO3，是老福特的重发文。恶魔设定，魔王米和坠天使的故事





	来自魔王为数不多的小惊喜

“你叫什么名字。”高高在上的魔王靠在椅背上，低头看着被强行跪在地上的坠天使，那双从刺眼的洁白变成令人舒适的黑色的翅膀不断的颤抖，但是翅膀的主人却倔强地昂着头，依旧傲慢地回视着魔王，一声不吭。

“他是亚瑟.柯克兰。”旁边的侍卫也许是看不下去这种逐渐僵化破裂的气氛，也许是将自己为数不多的怜悯分享给这个天使一点点，侍卫开口，替坠天使回答魔王。

不料，魔王恶狠狠地瞪了一眼多嘴的侍卫，脸色又难看了几分。难道我是不知道这个该死的天使的名字才问的吗？“你自己不会说话？”魔王阴沉沉地再一次开口，墨蓝色的眸子亮起了暗红。

亚瑟昂着头，依旧不肯说一个字。

“那我以后就叫你——呃，粘人的小猫（sticky pussy），既然你不愿说话的话。”阿尔弗雷德很满意地看着台下跪着的人颤抖了一下，明显是被恶心到了。

“亚瑟.柯克兰。”他终于开了口。元音饱满的英伦口音在这片充斥着各种异国风味的英语里显得格格不入。

魔王挑挑眉梢，突然正儿八经地露出严肃表情，这让好部分人愣了一下。“亚瑟.柯克兰，你自己犯了事，被那个无情无义、只知道讲大道理的狗屁上帝丢弃，但是我们魔界欢迎你。结果到现在你还可怜兮兮地以为自己还是什么天使吗。”话音未落，宝座上的人消失不见，下一秒，便突然显现在亚瑟面前。阿尔弗雷德居高临下，轻轻地单膝跪地，两指重重地恰住那个有些失了方寸的人的下巴，“这里是我的地盘，你只要乖一点，就什么事都没有，懂？”

魔王身上源源不断散发着震慑的黑气，吓得在场的所有人都屏息低下头，就连这个孤零零但倔强不比的坠天使都被吓得梗着喉咙，不知所措地望着面前的人。

亚瑟被特批可以住到王宫里，所住的房间离魔王不远。大概就是半个侍者，只要每天给魔王送餐，偶尔传传文件，剩下的时间都是亚瑟自由支配。这点让众人很奇怪，这个人在审讯室让魔王这么生气，为什么魔王还对他给他职务？

其实不只是这样。

自从这个不起眼的坠天使来到魔界，遇见阿尔弗雷德魔王之后，所有人都感觉这个魔王发生了点变化。最起码换作以前的他，是绝对不会允许有人三番五次地毁掉他厨房的同时，还让他吃下一盘奇奇怪怪的焦状物体。

当这种事情第一次发生的时候，女仆和侍卫哆哆嗦嗦地向正在处理公事的魔王报道，明明眼看魔王的脸色差点黑到极点，结果报上毁掉厨房的人名时，女仆惊讶万分地看见阿尔弗雷德顿了几秒钟，先前的神色一扫而空，竟然还带上点无奈的表情摇摇头。

“埃米尔，你去看看柯克兰那个老笨蛋有没有受伤。听好了，以后看到柯克兰再想进厨房的话就拦着，至少不要让他碰到烤箱火炉之类能爆炸的物品。”

亚瑟和女仆们平时唠嗑的时候听到魔王这句话，心情不比当时女仆们要淡定，但是表面要看起来临危不乱。

“他真的这么说的？”亚瑟不可思议地问道。明明他千辛万苦冒着危险给阿尔弗雷德做了一份司康饼，想象征性地答谢一下上次他不小心在外喝醉了酒，被这个魔王连拖硬拽地送回家的事情，结果刚到魔王的书房，就被魔王满脸不高兴地讲了一顿，然后自己气得话都没说玩就扔下装着司康的盘子就跑了。

“嗯？您把它们送过去了？我来到书房的时候只看见一个空盘子。”负责打扫魔王书房的丽兹回忆道。

天哪，魔王竟然把这一盘东西给吃了？

女仆们都在激烈的讨论这一条爆炸性的消息时，亚瑟在一旁愣了半天，心里悄悄地高兴坏了。原来笨蛋魔王还是有点人情味的啊。于是他一时兴起又做了几次司康。直到最后一次魔王苦着脸说他其实更喜欢蛋糕曲奇的时候，亚瑟才停止对厨房的轰炸，悄悄地开始研究杯糕和曲奇。

——

魔界几乎所有人都知道，魔王特别反感和别人有直接的肢体接触。这给不少想爬上魔王床的恶魔小姐们带来了许多困扰。

有一次，在一个上层舞会开始前，一个侍者不小心把魔王每天佩戴的手套弄丢了，魔王为这件事大发雷霆，直到新的手套送来之后，他才愿意去参加舞会。

但是现在，侍者们亲眼看见在午休的时候，亚瑟侧趴在桌子上休息，阿尔弗雷德悄悄地捏了几下亚瑟光滑的脸颊，可怜的手套被丢在一边。亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德的小动作弄醒了，睡眼朦胧，但是被起床气支配的力量让他抬起手，报复性地在阿尔弗雷德的脸上掐了一下。

显然魔王并没有告诉亚瑟这个事情。亚瑟一直被蒙在鼓里，享受着来自魔王特批的特权。这引得很多贵族小姐的嫉妒和不满。

“凭什么就柯克兰可以肆无忌惮地接触魔王陛下？”

“肯定是他施了什么法术，让魔王陛下鬼迷心窍了！”

“我记得上次玛格丽特姐姐，就是那个伯爵家的二小姐，借着和魔王陛下共舞手轻轻地抚了一下魔王的面颊，表示爱意，下一秒就被魔王陛下一下子推开了！吓得玛格丽特姐姐都快哭出来的样子。”

“真的吗？太过分了吧？玛格丽特和魔王陛下认识蛮久了吧？”

这些绝对不是亚瑟有意偷听，真的是只是路过的时候稍微放慢了点脚步而已。这么魔王事儿怎么这么多，连女孩子摸个脸都不给，太粗鲁了。

亚瑟庆幸地想着，幸好自己是下面带把的那种，不然看见魔王还得绕着走。话说回来，为什么不让女孩子碰他呢，莫非他有异性恐惧症？亚瑟被他的想法逗乐了，为自己发现魔王一个不得了的秘密而感到谜之自豪，心情也舒畅了不少。

“所以说为什么魔王不让女孩子碰他呢？”下午茶时间，亚瑟和在魔王宫里结识的一位茶友在后花园的亭子里喝下午茶。亚瑟很喜欢这个茶友带来的茶叶，他也经常带来一些自己做的曲奇过来和他分享。哦，对，那个茶友姓王，名耀，是魔王身边很重要的一位大臣。

王耀嗅着茶香，喝了一口淡绿色的茶水，慢悠悠地说：“不是女孩子不能碰他，是所有人都不能碰他。”

“啊？”亚瑟不解道。

王耀看了亚瑟的表情，突然发现自己的措辞不太对，于是换了种说法：“不应该说不能接触魔王。魔王非常的讨厌和别人有直接的肢体接触，这也是他一天到晚都戴着手套的原因。”他放下茶杯，意义不明地笑了起来，看向亚瑟，“你好像是个例外吧。”明明是个问句，从王耀嘴里说出来，怎么听都是陈述句。

亚瑟盯着玻璃茶壶里静静飘在茶水上的茶叶，选择了沉默。他这才发现自己和魔王看似正常的种种行为，抛在现实中如此奇怪。阿尔弗雷德为什么不阻止呢？就像推开那个玛格丽特小姐那样推开自己。心里突然很紧张，脑子里每一个神经都像被点燃了一样活跃。这是亚瑟在天堂那里从来都不曾有过的感觉。他眨了眨眼，干干地咳了一声，往嘴里塞了一块奶油曲奇，原本自己喜爱的奶香，此时此刻在口腔里的味道十分奇怪，好像所有的细微味道都被放大了一般。

王耀勾了勾嘴角，看了一眼这个未经人事的坠天使，把一切都收在眼里，心中明了。

——

魔王突然把亚瑟叫道自己的办公室，当时亚瑟刚刚午睡醒来，大脑完全不受自己的思维控制，别人问什么他就答应什么，导致这个本来严肃的问话无法进行。魔王让他坐在一边的沙发上，自己端来一把椅子坐在他面前，看着对方直到亚瑟完全清醒为止。

“醒了？”阿尔弗雷德双手抱臂，问着面前眼神逐渐清明的人。见那人点点头，接着刚才的话题，“魔法怎么样？会多少？ ”

“不知道，你会的我都会。”亚瑟调侃道。他明知道眼前这个魔王精通物理攻击，而魔法指数并不高。

魔王被这么一嘲笑，心里当然膈应。他身子前倾，恶趣味的掐了一把人的腰部。平时很少被人触碰的腰部突然被这么一刺激，惊得亚瑟差点喊出声来，下意识地去挣扎，身子往旁边倒，结果没收住力，两个人一起倒在了这个皮制沙发上。

好近。

亚瑟第一反应这么想道。魔王的鼻息就在耳畔，声音无限倍数的放大。他的脸颊霎时间染上了淡红色，推着压在自己身上的阿尔弗雷德想让距离拉开。阿尔弗雷这次没有恶作剧，反而自己主动地撑着沙发爬起来，扭过头，没让亚瑟看见自己的表情。也没比他好到哪去。

过了半晌，魔王转过身，从沙发上站起来，看着依旧坐在沙发上的亚瑟，蓝色的眼睛闪着异样的光芒，谁也不知道他在想什么。阿尔弗雷德随手理了理有些褶皱的衣服，快步离开了办公室。“你先回去吧。”离开前他还丢下这一句话，随即便消失在亚瑟的视野里。

就这样，亚瑟回到自己房间里呆了一下午。先是坐在书桌前捧着一本书，后来他坐在窗口看着王宫内外的景色，最后他侧身躺在柔软的大床上，把脑袋深深地埋在被子里揉了揉，翻了个身很快便睡着了。

一直睡到敲门声将他惊醒。“柯克兰先生，晚饭时间到了。”

“好的，谢谢您。稍后就来。”亚瑟站在落地镜前整理仪表，一边回应着外面的人。

刚刚到餐厅，王耀便走过来。亚瑟坐在椅子上，对王耀的到来有点惊讶：“耀，你怎么到这里来了？”他们这些大人物不都有私人餐厅吗？

王耀一脸神秘神色，非常正式地向亚瑟行了礼（虽然只是做做样子），清清喉咙说道：“柯克兰先生，魔王经过慎重考虑，决定将时之杖交给您。”王耀伸出右手，手心向上摊开，很快，一根精致无比、镶嵌着绿色魔力石的手杖出现在王耀手中。他走上前，顶着众人惊奇的目光，来到已经起身的亚瑟的面前。亚瑟也没有多做推辞，上下打量了手杖，感受着强烈的魔力气息，从王耀手中接过手杖。

王耀满意地看着手杖很快就和亚瑟融为一体，向亚瑟小声解释着：“这把手杖已经很多年都没有人可以拥有它，一直存于禁室里。陛下将它赠予你，肯定用了不少心思。”

亚瑟注视着手背上蓦然出现的黑色玫瑰印记，不禁失笑。

——

魔王一直单身多年，并没有交过任何伴侣，很多处于爵位的大家人士向魔王提出自己的女儿们，只为得魔王的注意，从而将自己的爱女推向魔后的位置。

从魔王上位没多久就开始，从未成功过。

“我尊敬的陛下，为了您着想，也为了这个国家，您不得不去考虑魔后这个位置的拥有者了。自您成为魔王后，这个位置一直空着在，有些国民已经不满了。您看——”布莱德侯爵笑得谄媚，眼角的纹路深深地印在脸上，嘴角也勾起了不可思议的弧度。

门外敲门声乍起。阿尔弗雷德应了一声。亚瑟从门外进来，看见布莱德侯爵在里边 ，轻轻地行了礼。侯爵的反应异常的激烈，他甚至从椅子上站起来，向亚瑟行了深深的脱帽礼。不知是想在魔王面前做个好形象，还是另有企图。

“柯克兰先生今天气色真的很好。”侯爵笑着说，像个和蔼的父亲。他向魔王打了声招呼，便离开了魔王办公室。

侯爵刚离开办公室，亚瑟回头看了一眼他消失的方向，在旁边的沙发上坐下来。

“snob（谄媚的小人）。”阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼。

“希望你咒骂的这个人不是我。”亚瑟抬头看了一眼那个人。

“当然不是。那个人绝对是向我提亲的次数最多的一个。”阿尔弗雷德冷着脸，没好气地抱怨，“关于魔后的事，你怎么看？”

“我没什么意见，你的王后你自己订。”亚瑟舒了口气靠在沙发上，“如果你正好也喜欢那个幸运的小姐的话，可以给她来一个巨大的蜡烛加玫瑰花列阵，说不定会很感动。”

亚瑟可以以他引以为豪的眉毛发誓，当时说这句话的时候觉得没有任何其他想法，甚至只是想单纯的调侃一下这个魔王。他怎么也没想到，就在他洗完澡准备钻进被窝里时候，突然听见楼下喧闹的动静，叫喊声，脚步声，物体碰撞的声音。几分钟过去了，亚瑟忍不住跑到窗户边上看看是怎么回事。

什么也没有。亚瑟疑惑地又望了几眼，一个侍者敲门道：“柯克兰先生，请问您睡下了吗？” 

“没有。请问有什么事。”

“魔王陛下想找你过去，说是有事情要找你。”侍者在门外解释道。

顺理成章，亚瑟就披上外套，随着侍者来到楼下广场。今天的广场并没有路灯，仅凭借着微薄的月光，亚瑟无法辨别清楚眼前任何的物体。

“嘿，亚瑟。”在黑暗中的某一处，突然传来阿尔弗雷德的声音。随着声音的响起，空气中突然闪现出一阵火光，紧接着一束束小火苗在水泥地上一簇一簇的燃起（one by one）。是个心性的蜡烛阵。橙色的蜡烛在地上被摆着成了一个大大的爱心，蜡烛的数量之多，让亚瑟觉得光摆排就要耗费好久好久。

阿尔弗雷德站在爱心的中央，一身正装，金发一丝不苟地被打理得服服帖帖，手里捧着一大束娇艳的红色玫瑰花捧，在烛光的照耀下，甚至还能够看见花瓣枝叶上的水珠。他正望着穿着睡衣、外面随意披了件米色外套的亚瑟，哦，他爱的人，脸上露出平时不曾表露的温柔神情。

“我的天，你——”亚瑟欲言又止好多次。他完全没想到自己会成为下午他提到的那个幸运的人。震撼，惊喜，紧张，三个磨人的感觉压得他简直快喘不上气，对上那双此时蓝得清澈的眼睛，那双眼睛仿佛在说：到我这边。

宛如有一种魔力，推着亚瑟一步一步向阿尔弗雷德走去，越过灼人的蜡烛，定定地站到阿尔弗雷德面前，待到亚瑟完全反应过来时，阿尔弗雷德已经单膝跪下，但是注视爱人的目光并没有移动。

“亚瑟.柯克兰，愿意成为魔后吗？”阿尔弗雷德的声音不大，但却听得无比清楚，“成为我的魔后。”万人之上的魔王，冷酷无比的魔王，残暴出名的魔王，此时此刻紧张地连尾音都带着颤抖，严肃的表情竟然让人看了有些好笑。

大半个王宫的人都闻讯过来，来目睹这个魔王的浪漫仪式。周围围观的人各怀心事，但异常整齐地悬着一颗心，屏息凝气地等待这个坠天使回答。接受？还是拒绝？

“阿尔弗雷德，我真的没想到，你居然真的当真了——我的天，真的不知道该怎么讲了。天知道我有多惊讶。”亚瑟碎碎念地嘟囔好几句，无不是表达自己的惊讶，但并没有直面回答阿尔弗雷德邀请，甚至有人心里打赌亚瑟这是拒绝的前兆。

阿尔弗雷德的表情逐渐僵硬，有些着急地说：“你倒是回答啊？”

亚瑟闭上了嘴，避开了阿尔弗雷德的视线，陷入了思考。他走上前，重新对上阿尔弗雷德的视线，脸颊不争气的红了。

“我答应你。”亚瑟接过阿尔弗雷德万分欣喜递给自己的花捧，“这可真是个惊喜。”

阿尔弗雷德拼命地压制着自己的激动，搂过面前的人，吻了他的金色发丝。巨大的黑色专属于的魔王翅膀在烛光交错中展开，刮起的一阵风吹灭了不少蜡烛，黑翼将旁边的人轻轻包住（亚瑟很喜欢这对翅膀的质感），深蓝色的眼睛扫过站在旁边的一群人。

“魔界的魔后之位，由亚瑟.柯克兰担任，军事、术士事务和部分政事由亚瑟.柯克兰管理，魔后的工作可直接向我报告。”阿尔弗雷德的目光在那些惊讶地下巴都快掉到地上的爵士们移动，“对魔后有不敬，甚至伤害，后果自负。”

——

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“嗯？”

“其实那个烛光仪式——”

“是不是被我帅到了？”

“不是，我第一眼看到你抱着个玫瑰在那里站着，好——傻。”

“你讲什么？明明是你那天下午讲玫瑰烛光阵列很浪漫的。”

“我只是开个玩笑啊，听不出来？”

“我可不管。要不我再来一次？”


End file.
